poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One great night in Skylands
Here is how One great night in Skylands goes in Mother and Daughter Time. Princess Yuna: Look, It's Golden Queen and Dreamcatcher. Golden Queen: We have an announcement. Dreamcatcher: There was a mother and daughter festival. Snowdrop: A Mother and Daughter Festival!? Princess Yuna: Let's go get the girls and ask our moms. Later, With Princess Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: That sounds great! Princess Yuna: I know, Mama. Snowdrop: Are you willing to come? Princess Luna: Well, I'm sure Hiro wouldn't mind spending some time with Isamu. Alright. Princess Yuna: Yes! Later, With Princess Skyla. Princess Skyla: A Mother and Daughter festival is coming!!! Princess Cadance: And you want to go? Princess Skyla: Yes, Can we, Mommy!? Please? Princess Cadance: I think it's a wonderful idea. Princess Skyla: Yay! Later, With Princess Jubilee. Princess Jubilee: Mom! The Mother and Daughter Festival is Coming!! Can we go? Trixie: I see no reason why not. Later, With Bronze Bracelet. Bronze Bracelet: The Mother and Daughter is coming! Silver Spoon: This would be the best Mother and Daughter Time Ever! Later, With Lucky Penny. Lucky Penny: Mom, There's a Mother and Daughter Festival coming in Canterlot. Can we go? Wild Fire: That sounds like a good idea. Later, With Pumpkin Cake. Pumpkin Cake: The Mother and Daughter Festival is coming, Mom! Can we go? Mrs. Cup Cake: Yes, we can go. Later, With Orange Cake. Orange Cake: I can't believe it! The Mother and Daughter Festival! Orange Cream: Let's go get Grandma Orange and Grandma Angel Cake! Later, With Cream Puff. Cream Puff: Mom, The Mother and Daughter Festival is coming. Can we go? Millie: Sure thing. Later, With Josephine. Josephine: Mom, The Mother and Daughter Festival is on it's way. Can we go? Emily: Sure. Later, With Judy. Judy: Can we go to the Mother and Daughter Festival, Mom? Flora: Sure, Sweetie. Later, With Eliza. Eliza: Mommy, The Mother and Daughter Festival is on it's way. Molly: That sound fun, Eliza. We should go there. Later, With Daffodil. Daffodil: I'm so excited about the Mother and Daughter Festival in Canterlot, Mom. Rosie: Me too, Daffodil. Later, With Katrina. Katrina: The Mother and Daughter Festival is in Canterlot, Mom. Mavis: That sound fun. Later, With Orlean. Orlean: Look at the newspaper, Mom. It's the Mother and Daughter Festival! Annie: Yes, we can go there. Later, With Polly. Polly: Can we go to the Mother and Daughter Festival, Mom? Clarabel: Sure thing, Polly. Later, With Zeñorita Cebra. Zeñorita Cebra: Mama, ¿Podemos ir a la Madre y el Festival de la hija? (Translation: Can we go the Mother and Daughter Festival?) Zecora: Ah, Yes! The Mother and Daughter's Festival! That will be the best Mother and Daughter Time of All! Later, With Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Princess Nyx. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom, There's going to be the Mother and Daughter Festival in Canterlot! Princess Twila: Can we go, Mommy? Can we? Please? Please? Please? Nyx: Yeah, Twilight. Can we? Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Alright. We can go. Princess Twila: (hugging her mommy's hooves) Thank you, Mommy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome. Later, With Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather. Golden Apple: Mama, Auntie Cheerilee, Auntie Apple Bloom! Can we go to Canterlot for the Mother and Daughter Festival? Applejack: All right. We can go. Willow Apple: Yeehaw! You wanna come, Mama? Cheerilee: Sure, Willow Apple. Apple Feather: Us too, Mama? Apple Bloom: That'll be a great idea. Later, With Arachna and Dragonsly. Arachna: I'm so excited about the Mother and Daughter Festival in Canterlot. Dragonsly: Me too. Fluttershy: I'm so glad to spend some time with two little fillies. Later, With Indigo Marble. Indigo Marble: Mom, Can we go to the Mother and Daughter Festival in Canterlot? Maud Pie: Sure. Later, With Emerald. Emerald: Mom, The Mother and Daughter Festival in Canterlot is coming! Can we go!? Rarity: Absolutely, Emerald. I sure can hardly wait for the two spend some quality time together! Later, With Blue Star and Sunbeam. Blue Star: Mom, Look! The Mother and Daughter Festival is coming to Canterlot! Sunbeam: Can we go, Mommy? Please? Please? Please? Rainbow Dash: (laughs) Are you kidding? of course we can go! Sunbeam: (hugging her mommy's back legs) Thank you, Mommy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225